hogwarts_alumnifandomcom-20200214-history
Jaylen Black
Hi, I’m Jaylen Black. Yes, Black. People often ask ‘Are you the daughter of ‘the’ Sirius Black?’ I always shake my head and mumble: ‘No, of his brother.’ I hate that question. Well, hello, as I already said: I’m Jaylen Black. Most people call me Jay, But I honestly don’t really care how you call me. My father died at the age of 18, a few weeks after I was born. My mother died while I were born. I still don’t know her name and I don’t think I will ever know it. So, I became an orphan when I was a few weeks old. I were brought to my aunt, who raised me and took care of me. Andromeda Tonks, I think you might know her. Personally I don’t like it when someone sees me with her. I mean, she married a muggle! But I love her, she was the only person I had till I went to school. And she knows about this thing with me, she called it a ‘problem’. But she has respect for it. I was six when she told me about my family and my past. Before that, I didn’t even know about it and I thought she was my mother. It was a hard time in my life although I can’t remember everything. When I became nine, aunt Andromeda bought an owl for me. I called her Asta and she became my first best friend. I always knew that my whole family has been a member of the Slytherin house (except one) so I was quite sure I would be a Slytherin too. And that was true. When I was eleven I went to Hogwarts and I was immediately sorted into Slytherin. The first years I was most of the time alone, I wasn’t good with people. I mean, I wasn’t shy or anything, I always shared my opinion even when it wasn’t kind or nice. But I’m a person who like it to keep my secrets to myself and to keep control over my life. I also love reading and be on my own. I’ve read a lot about my family and I know now that they thought Voldemort was right. And that my father was a Death Eater. And my best subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Quite ironic, isn’t it? My favorite part of this subject is the Patronus Charm. I found out mine was a thestral when I was fifteen. I really like that because I love thestrals. I can see them as long as I live because my mother died in front of me a few minutes after my birth. But I already told that, let’s not get sad. Anyway, after I got my letter I went to Diagon Alley. On my own. I love to be alone. I can remember I was super excited for my wand. The first one Olivander gave me was the right one. It was -I try to remember his exact words- made of beechwood, thirteen inches with a dragon heartstring core and unbending flexibility. I went to Hogwarts and with all the books I’ve read I was quite a good student. My favorite subjects were Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. In my fourth year I met a few people who became very special to me. They were all in Slytherin. Later I met a few people from the other houses. It was quite strange for me to have friends but they became one of the most important parts in my life. In my third year I became a Quidditch player for the Slytherin team. I was a chaser and it was one of the things I loved the most at school. And I was very proud when I became captain in my sixth year though. That’s where I am now. Later I’ll become an Auror or a Chaser for Puddlemere United. (I’ve always been a huge fan of them. Their game against the Tornados at the holidays this summer was brilliant).